1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device with an electromagnetic interference (EMI) shield apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
At present, electronic devices, such as computers or servers, ordinarily define a plurality of input or output (I/O) apertures in the chassis thereof. When input or output connectors are installed in the electronic device, the apertures enable interfaces of the input or output connectors to be exposed to the outside of the electronic device. However, some I/O apertures do not have any connectors provided thereat. Such I/O apertures expose the interior of the electronic device to the outside of the electronic device, and allow electromagnetic radiation to enter and leave the electronic device. Thus, the electronic device is liable to sustain EMI, and/or to cause EMI in a nearby electronic apparatus.